The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the electronics industry utilized various methods and structures to form power supply controllers for computational systems such as computer systems and microprocessor systems. Many prior computational systems utilized INTEL microprocessors or other similar microprocessors as the computational element of the computational system. These prior computational systems often required that the power supply controller that supplied operating power to the computing element have the capability to adjust the value of the output voltage from the power supply controller. However, these changes in the output voltage did not typically lower the amount of power utilized by the computational system. With the increasing need to reduce power consumption and improve efficiency, it is desirable to provide power supply controllers that have greater efficiency than that provided by these prior power supply controllers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a power supply controller for a computational system that has improved efficiency.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action. The use of the word approximately or substantially means that a value of an element has a parameter that is expected to be very close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated. It is well established in the art that variances of up to about ten per cent (10%) are regarded as reasonable variances from the ideal goal of exactly as described.